Mirame
by Luna Tomlinson
Summary: Porque a veces un segundo puede cambiarlo todo SLASH


Mírame…

Una sola palabra contenía mil emociones por la mente de Harry solo pasaban los momentos que habían compartido juntos;

Su primer beso…

 _Se encontraba completamente confundido, le gustaba, se sentía atraído por su Profesor de Pociones, con el cual justamente se encontraba a punto de entrar en detención, irónico cierto, trato inútilmente de acomodarse su sempiterno rebelde cabello y aliso unas inexistentes arrugas de su uniforme, si ni siquiera en su primer cita con Cho Chang se había sentido tan nervioso._

 _Se encontraba preparando la poción que había estropeado en clase un tanto desilusionado, había entrado y el profesor no le había dirigido ni una mísera mirada le había puesto sus deberes y lo había ignorado, por suerte ahora la poción estaba lista y se iría a rumiar su decepción a otra parte del castillo, inhalo profundamente el ligero vapor que desprendía la poción reconoció inmediatamente los tres olores;_

 _Tarta de Melaza, su postre predilecto_

 _Madera de Escobas; bueno cualquiera sabría que se refería al Quidditch_

 _Hierbabuena; bufo sonriente era el aroma del despacho de Snape y del mismo Snape_

 _Harry miro levemente al Profesor quien al parecer tenía problemas para concentrarse, tenía el ceño fruncido y su mano temblaba levemente; Harry se preguntó a qué olería su amortentia, suspiro levemente quizás prefería no saberlo._

 _Severus se levantó de su silla no quería hacerlo pero debía revisar la poción de Potter, el chico parecía estar ensimismado; todo parecía estar bien con su poción aspiro lentamente y sintió los tres olores llenar sus fosas nasales…_

 _Hierbabuena; su aceite predilecto_

 _Peltre; bufo mentalmente su mayor pasión era hacer pociones y_

 _Tarta de Melaza; el postre preferido del chico a su lado_

 _Abrió los ojos hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo juntos que estaban sus cuerpos y su mano un poco más abajo del hombro del muchacho sujetándose de él, separo un poco su cuerpo que no parecía dispuesto a cooperar con el proceso cuando sintió la mano de Harry entrelazarse con la suya mientras giraba su rostro dejando sus labios demasiado cerca, solo debía acercarse unos milímetros y sus labios al fin se juntarían, dudo un segundo, segundo aprovechado por Harry para juntar sus labios en un tímido beso, apenas un roce, giro al chico apoyando sus manos en la cintura de este mientras el rodeaba su cuello con paciencia disfrutándose, saboreándose, cumpliendo sus deseos._

Su primer te quiero;

 _Se hallaba en la Torre de Astronomía no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí pero sentía que había sido demasiado, sentía sus mejillas tirantes y sus ojos hinchados, definitivamente llorar no le favorecía a su aspecto._

 _Recargo su espalda en el balcón viendo la luz de la luna reflejada en el lago, siempre había creído que sus amigos lo apoyarían en cualquier cosa que el hiciera pero como siempre solo Hermione le había permanecido fiel, bueno ahora también Luna y no sabía que pensarían Ginny y Neville, solo quería que Ron y Hermione se sintieran felices por el con su relación con Severus pero no había sido tal cual imaginaba._

 _Hermione al principio se había mostrado desconcertada por el hecho, pero al ver sus mejillas arreboladas y el brillo en sus ojos solo había sonreído tiernamente y lo había abrazado felicitándolo efusivamente si él era feliz bueno ella era feliz así de simple él se había portado así con ella y su relación con Malfoy, que Ron aun no terminaba de aceptar pero dejaba que Draco para tiempo con ellos o en su defecto se llevara Hermione._

 _Pero, no Ron se había enfurecido gritando mil tonterías desde que le rompería el corazón a su hermanita; a pesar de que esta llevaba un año de relación con Neville; para terminar insultándolo por su condición de homo sexual y aún más por ser Snape el que se había llevado el corazón de su amigo._

 _Prefirió dejar de pensar en Ron solo lo hacía llorar y enfurecerse en partes iguales, suspiro cuando se sintió acunado por un par de brazos y un olor a Hierbabuena, cerró los ojos y se refugió en el abrazo donde sollozo un poco más._

 _-Te quiero – susurro Snape en su oído, - te quiero demasiado_

 _Harry sonrió él ya se lo había dicho varias veces pero generalmente el hombre le besaba o cambiaba drásticamente._

 _Y sabia porque lo había hecho había esperado el momento apropiado, uno donde no fuera una simple respuesta a lo que él le había dicho sino uno donde el necesitaba oírlo para que fuera una salida de su dolor._

Su primera pelea; y la única aquella que los había llevado al final

 _Ambos se habían dicho cosas horribles, se habían gritado y si Harry no mal recordaba incluso se habían lanzado un par de hechizos y ahora de nuevo se hallaba ahí en la Torre de Astronomía llorando, deseaba no haber lanzado aquel Sectumsempra contra Malfoy quizás ahora no estaría peleado con Sev, deseaba pedirle perdón por lo que le había dicho pero una parte del él sabía que no podía, una parte del él no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto, pero no era correcto, debía disculparse._

 _Unos pasos resonaron en la escalerilla que llevaba a la Torre, pasos que reconocería donde fuera; alzo un poco la vista y vio la túnica negra sentarse a su lado._

 _-Se acabó verdad? – pregunto Harry con un temblor en la voz._

 _No fue necesaria una respuesta ambos la sabían, una mirada basto para saber que lo suyo jamás había tenido futuro, no cuando la guerra estaba afuera acechándolos, ambos tenían misiones que cumplir y lamentablemente en ellas no estaba el permanecer juntos._

 _Se quedaron quietos mirando en el balcón hasta que amaneció, ninguno había dicho palabra alguna; Harry se levantó sabía que Hermione ya estaría despierta y le preguntaría donde andaba a veces parecía más su mamá que su amiga._

 _-Cuando todo termine Sr. Potter- comenzó a decir Severus Snape – quizás deberíamos retomar su pregunta_

 _Harry sonrió mientras su profesor salía a pesar de todo había una esperanza; ahora, ahora solo debía volver a ser el niño-que-vivió y hacer lo que se esperaba de él._

Parecía que habían pasado horas, pero todos los recuerdos habían bullido en su cabeza en tan solo segundos; segundos en los que el ahora solo tenía un frasco lleno de recuerdos, y una pregunta sin contestar.

Segundos en los que una parte de su vida había cambiado, segundos en los que lo que podría ser su futuro había desaparecido, segundos donde había recuerdos de una vida perdida, recuerdos que se quedarían en el pasado mientras el trataba de formarse un nuevo futuro.

Una mirada, una última mirada y la vida seguiría…

Una última mirada y su corazón se destrozaría…

Una última mirada que desgarraba su alma…


End file.
